Love, Cry, Repeat
by XxTinkerBella21xX
Summary: Bella moves to Mystic Falls long after the Cullens leave and meets a charming werewolf. They quickly become infatuated with each other, until he disappears. In his absence Bella discovers something that changes everything she's never known. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella moves to Mystic Falls long after the Cullens leave and meets a charming werewolf. They quickly become infatuated with each other, until he disappears. In his absence Bella discovers something that changes everything she's never known.**

**_A/N: Bella is not informed of the supernatural, she only suspects. _**

**Disclaimer: All original Twilight settings, plots and characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. Some quotes from the series and motion pictures may also be used. This version/Fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is the work of the author. No compensation was made in the making of this Fanfiction. Also I do not own anything in regards to The Vampire Diaries.**

**-*-**

**Chapter 1**

Bella flinched when her father slammed his hand down on the table. She had fallen back into zombie mode after Jacob stopped talking to her. After all she was about to graduate in less than twentyfour hours. She would be leaving for college soon after.

"Damn it Bells! I don't want you leaving like this. You need to see Jake before you go. Clear the air between you two," Charlie said standing up and placing his dish in the sink.

"Charlie," Sue gasped from across Bella.

"What?" Charlie replied. "Sorry Bell."

Charlie and Sue Clearwater had gotten married just a couple of weeks ago and they now lived in La Push. Bella was still graduating from Forks high since she finished her courses there.

"Dad, I'm not going to force Jake to see me. Just drop it please," I stood to clean up after dinner.

"It's my turn to do dishes tonight Bella," Seth whispered. Bella nodded before turning to head to her room.

She was actually going to spend the night with Angela Webber tonight that way they could go together in the morning for breakfast with the rest of her classmates.

The next morning Bella and her friends ate breakfast for the last time before they walked the stage. The excitement was palpable, everyone donned the yellow gold graduation gown.

Angela gave Bellas hand a light squeeze. "So what college have you decided to attend," she asked.

"I'm going to Whitmore University in Virginia. It's near a small town called Mystic Falls." Bella was excited. She was planning on taking a few courses on the supernatural, but she couldn't tell Angela that.

The next few hours flew by in a haze. Bella was so out of it. She was deep in thought about something she had been hiding from everyone. She had signed up for online dating, and so far she only met one guy who was even remotely interesting. It was a benefit that he too was going to be attending Whitmore University. Although he was a sophomore this year, Bella didn't mind the least.

She shook the thoughts away when she heard her name being called. Of course Charlie was the loudest when she walked across that stage. And she was a little surprised when she saw Jacob clapping with a huge grin spread across his face. Next to him stood Embry Call and Quil Ateara IV. She had only met them the one time when her and Jake were fixing the bikes together. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks as they shouted and cheered for her.

The rest of the graduation ceremony went by quickly. Afterward Charlie and Sue treated Bella to dinner at her diner. Of course Jacob, Embry, and Quil had invited themselves along. The boys talked animatedly about a bonfire they went to a couple of nights ago. Bella ate quietly listening to them talking. It hurt to know that Jake wasn't around for her, and that he seemed to have suddenly moved on from their friendship.

Feeling frustrated, she stood up from the table abruptly and excused herself. The diner was a short distance from where Charlie and Sue had moved into together. She let out a sigh as she kicked the gravel. She was so sick of everything. She had completely closed herself away from almost everyone but Ang.

It was quiet as she walked down the road, she nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw the caller ID, blushing slightly.

"Hey, you," she practically purred into the phone.

"Hey beautiful," his voice was husky. It usually always was when he talked to her, it made her insides feel like goo.

"Congratulations on graduating," she could practically hear the smile in his tone.

"I'm just glad it's finally over," she whispered, shoving her free hand in her back pocket.

"When are you flying out?" His voice was soothing and caused the hair on her neck to stand up.

"Hopefully next week," she let out a sigh.

"Will you be here before Friday?" He asked her, eager for the reply.

"I think so. I'll have to look at the itinerary to be sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm taking _you_ out on a date. I'd love to get to know you better. Maybe take things forward and date date." His voice was so sinful as his implications went very noticed. Bella licked her lips at the very idea.

"I'd like that," she let out breathlessly.

"Yeah? So it's a date then," she could hear that sinful smirk in his voice. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"It's a date," she giggled.

"I can't wait to see you then Isabella," her heart leapt when he said her full name. She usually didn't like it, but when _he_ said it? _Oh my!_ She thought.

"I can't wait to see you either," she said quietly. He chuckled before saying goodbye and promising to call the next day. Bella tucked her phone in her back pocket.

"What are you smiling about pale face?" A familiar voice called from behind her, she squealed nearly jumping out of her skin. She ignored it picking up her pace. She knew who it was that sneered at her, and it made her skin crawl. She knew all about his reputation too.

Bella made it through the front door and raced upstairs to her room. She didn't bother changing her clothes before kicking off her shoes and crawling into her bed. It had been a long day and she had an even longer week ahead of her. Exhausted she rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-*-

The next morning Bella woke with a groan. She didn't want to get up just yet but the sooner she got done, the sooner she could leave. With a grunt she got up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once done she gathered some boxes and headed back towards her bedroom.

"Hey kiddo. Packing already?" Charlie asked walking by her opened door.

"Yep. The sooner the better," she replied without an expression.

"Everything okay?" He asked concerned.

Of course not. But she wasn't about to tell him that. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. Everyone kept leaving her, _Edward_, now Jacob. She almost felt like a pariah if it weren't for Angela. The thought of _him_ made her wrap her arms around herself. She was falling apart again and she had to stop herself before she completely lost it in front of her father.

"Yeah dad, everything's fine." Her voice was so small.

"Well I'm off to the station. Call if you need me," he hollered as he descended the stairs.

"Bye dad," she called after him.

She closed her eyes as a new wave of that unbearable pain hit her right through her heart. She was trying to move on but no matter what she knew she couldn't stay here. Her life was like a bad sitcom playing the plot over and over again.

"Bella?" Seth's voice called from the doorway.

Taking a deep breath she turned to look at him. "What's up," her voice faltered a bit.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

She contemplated for a moment. _The sooner the better,_ she thought.

"Sure, Seth. Thanks," she smiled a small smile.

It didn't take them long to get everything packed and ready for when the movers come for her things. They were due to arrive in a days time.

"Thanks for everything Seth," Bella said in a quiet voice.

"No problem, Bella." He replied walking out of her room.

Everything was done, all she needed to do was say her goodbyes. Her list was small with only three people on it. Charlie, Angela, and Sue. Maybe she could say goodbye to Seth, maybe. Bella head downstairs and made a sandwich. After eating and cleaning, she headed out to the beach. She was relieved to discover it empty.

She sat down in the sand and looked out at the sea. She was leaving soon and then she hoped to move on. Memories started to flash through her mind and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She didn't understand why things happened the way they did, but she prayed that there was a reason for everything. There would always be that small part of her that wished that everything could go back to the way it was.

She wasn't surprised when she felt the presence of someone coming towards her. Though, it took everything in her to not look at them. She kept her eyes out on the horizon, glancing over at James island every so often.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever as the sun set below the horizon. Niether saying a single word. She felt the tears starting to fall on her face when he whispered so quietly.

"I'm sorry things couldn't be different Bells," then he stood up and walked away.

**A/N: I was so excited about sharing this story that I couldn't wait to post the first chapter. Yes I am still working on 'Sylph' and I haven't forgotten about it. I'll admit I get writers block something terrible, so it takes a bit to get a chapter out. On a good day I'll have half a chapter done and edited... but I do have a life and sometimes it's hard to juggle both. I have SO MANY ideas running in my head that I just write the plot and come back to it later, only to be stuck because I don't have the feel for the story like I did when I got inspired. But fear not this is one I honestly can't wait to finish, even if it takes me a while. To all my readers _Thank you for your support because sometimes it's difficult to continue writing when I feel so blah. I have 3 little girls that look up to me but they can only say so much to encourage me to keep writing. So a huge thanks to all'y'all lovelies!!!*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Bella hugged her father tightly one last time before boarding her flight. She was too excited to start her new life. For once she was going to have fun and not let her past hold her back. A failed relationship and a failed friendship put her beside herself. It was just too much, and if being on the opposite side of the country helped her, then so be it.

She was so determined to forget all about _Edward Cullen_ and _Jacob_ _Black_. Hell she would forget the whole Olympic Peninsula if she could. The only thing holding her there was her father. It seemed like he was in on whatever fuckery was going on in La Push, and it honestly didn't set well with Bella.

Once seated on board, her cell dinged with a new message.

**T-minus 6 hours beautiful ;***

Her heart pounded in her throat at the thought of one Tyler Lockwood. He was perfect and he was dreamy. Everything about him seemed _too_ perfect. However, knowing he sought her out made her feel like she was on top of the world.

**Can't wait to see you. Will text you when I land. ;P**

She sent her reply before powering off her phone and pocketing the device. She would officially be meeting him face to face in six hours and it felt like her heart was in her throat.

Take off was as usual, stressful for Bella. After the seatbelt light turned off she immediately jumped out of her seat and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She was flustered, flying wasn't her favorite thing in the world. She splashed water on her face before heading back to her seat.

An hour in, she found herself immersed in a romance novel Leah gave her as a going away gift. It was a werewolf erotic romance and it was so intense. She fantasized about herself being in a world where the supernatural came to life. The way the author describes the loving of a werewolf caught her attention. She felt a tingling in the back of her head. _Hmmm, odd?_ She shook her head trying to clear it.

The flight attendant coming by with lunch and offering pillows and blankets brought her out of her thoughts. She put the book aside for later and accepted her ham and cheddar sandwich with a bottled water. After eating she accepted the pillow and blanket and settled in for a nap.

**-*****-**

_Bella dreamed of the forest back in La Push. She dreamed of the beach, the sand between her toes. She was wrapped in Tyler's arms as he held her close. His lips brushing against her neck as she looked out at the dark water. She was so blissfully happy that she hadn't noticed when Tyler was no longer there. Instead of his loving touch, she felt large hot hands on her waist. She turned to look at the man holding her so tightly, and before she knew it she gasped awake. _

**-*-**

She was startled and disoriented. Taking in her surroundings, she was happy to discover that she had landed. Taking out her cellphone and powering it on, she sent Tyler a message;

**Just landed. Can't wait to see you!**

The butterflies in her stomach turned to knots as she waited impatiently to get off the plane. Her phone dinged.

**I'll be waiting for you beautiful ;***

She honestly couldn't wait tho. Even though they spoke everyday, she was still so nervous to actually meet him. _What if he isn't who he says he is?_ The thought made her stomach twist with unease.

Finally she was off the plane and making her way to the baggage claim, then she was going to the information desk to hail a taxi to her dorm room. She had everything planned. That is until after grabbing her luggage that someone caught her attention. She turned out of curiosity and almost screamed with excitement. Tyler Lockwood stood before her, a smirk on his handsome face. He was dressed casually with a leather jacket, hands in his pocket as he walked with a purpose towards her.

Tyler was so mesmerized by her beauty that he couldn't move at first. Everything about her was perfect. After finally reaching her they hugged. That's when he smelled something off on her. It wasn't her, that much he knew. He could smell her delectable floral aroma mixed with strawberries and vanilla, but there was the fragrant of something inhuman. Like another type of wolf. Surely she must've been aware, but he could already tell she knew nothing of the supernatural.

"Hello, Isabella. It's amazing to finally meet you," his voice was steady and even.

"You as well Tyler," she replied blushing profusely.

He grabbed her bag and held her hand as they walked out towards his truck. It was odd that nothing felt awkward between them. He'd been so nervous about meeting her, and now he couldn't wait to get to know her. _Oh how he wanted to know her very much, but he would wait. _She was definitely worth waiting for. He could hear her heart fluttering as they climbed into his truck.

"I've been wanting to do this since I laid my eyes on you," he whispered.

He couldn't resist any longer as he leaned over to capture her lips. The moment their lips touched it was like sparks started to fly. Tyler deepened the kiss, tangling his hands in her hair. Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbirds wings, and damn she tasted as delicious as she smelled. _Yes he definitely couldn't wait to make her his._

He drove the speed limit for once, his right hand intertwined with her left hand. He wanted to know everything about this incredibly fascinating young lady next him. He wanted to know what drew him to her. She was a fascinating creature but he could sense something more to her. He doubted that she was aware of the supernatural world around her. She definitely was something. It reminded him of Elena Gilbert and how she was magnet for Vampires, of course that was before they discovered her true nature. He was taking her to meet his mom before heading to the University where he was sure Caroline would be with Elena and Bonnie.

Bella was fascinated with the quaint little town of Mystic Falls as they drove past town square and the The Mystic Grill. It was everything she had hoped for if she were being honest with herself.

"Mystic Falls is so beautiful. I could definitely see myself settling down in a small town like this one," she was beaming brightly.

Tyler felt his heart rate accelerate at her words. He'd love to have her here but he also wanted to take her and run far away from here. If only she knew what lurked in the dark shadows. He gave her hand a small squeeze before pulling into his drive. He already knew she was going to find out sooner or later about the supernatural so he might as well enjoy her company before she ran for the hills.

Bella gasped at the beautiful Victorian styled home with the large white pillars. It was beautiful and the red roses outside complimented everything beautifully.

"You live here?" She was astonished and impressed. There was something about Victorian homes that caught her attention.

"My mother is kinda the Mayor," he replied with a smirk.

"Wow," Bella was breathless. She had no idea what kind of home life he had since they never really discussed it. He definitely knew more about her than she knew about him.

"Don't worry she'll love you, Isabella," he assured her wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked through the door.

"Tyler, is that you honey," a woman called from down the hallway.

Suddenly Bella was very nervous. _What if she didn't like me,_ Bella wondered to herself. Tyler leaned over and gently kissed her temple as he leads her into a study of some sort.

Behind a large wooden desk is a woman wearing reading glasses writing in what looks like a journal of some kind. She looks up peaking over her glasses and smiles warmly at Bella.

"You must be Isabella Swan. Tyler has talked about you nonstop," she smiled as she rose to her feet. She gave Bella a warm hug before holding her to get a look at the young lady who seems to have captured his heart. She really was beautiful, obviously not a vampire or werewolf, as her bracelet had no effect as it grazed her skin. She was human and Mrs. Lockwood couldn't have been happier.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lockwood," Bella greeted.

"Please dear, call me Carol," Carol smiled brightly.

Tyler let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Seeing his mother so approving of Isabella made him want to howl with glea. He gave his mother a curt nod before kissing her cheeks and turning to Bella and wrapping her in his arms.

"Well kids, I've got to meet Sheriff Forbes at the station so I'll catch you two later," Carol smiled, grabbing her purse and making her way to the door. With a final wave she was gone.

"Your mom's great," Bella said looking up at Tyler.

"I told you she'd love you," he replied with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed her voluptuous lips.

"So are you ready to head over to the University?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Bella smiled, reaching up on her toes to kiss him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Whitmore University was everything Bella imagined it would be. The sorority houses were on the west side of the campus and the fraternity houses were on east. There were fliers everywhere about a mixer at some Greek house. Bella wasn't sure if it was a sorority or a fraternity, it didn't matter either way.

Tyler pulled up into a parking lot outside of her dormitory. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it softly. Bella was expecting her things to arrive tomorrow but she had come prepared. Besides it was still too early to actually get a room assignment. Her things were going into a storage space. But she knew this was her building and wanted to check out the common areas. She could be receiving the room assignment within the week upon request.

Tyler was excited to share the same building with Bella. It was the only co-ed dormitory on campus and he made sure that he was staying as well. Especially since Katherine might be hanging around. The thought of the conniving bitch made Tyler uncomfortable. He reached over and intertwined his hand with Bella's.

"So what do you say we go out tomorrow night? I'd like to have our first date on your first real day in Mystic Falls," Tyler said, his voice taking on a sultry tone.

"I think I'd like that," Bella replied quietly.

They made their way into the building and headed to request a room assignment for both of them. The RA told them to expect a letter in the mail with the information they needed.

As they were leaving, they heard squealing laughter coming from a common area near the central stairwell. Curious they both made their way towards the commotion. Bella blushes brightly at the scene before her. A beautiful young woman maybe a year older, with dark brown hair highlighted with a beautiful caramel color, was giggling under a rather striking young man wearing a leather jacket. He seemed to be tickling her and peppering her with kisses.

"Stop," she giggled. "Damon," she called his name.

Tyler cleared his throat, and the two love birds on the couch stopped and stood up. The man in the black leather jacket smirked at Tyler and turned a sweet smile to Bella.

"You must be Isabella. Ty here hasn't shut up about you coming to spend time here since I guess you met online."

"Damon," the beautiful girl who was with him chaste.

Bella blushed brightly at his comment. She was actually nervous about meeting Tyler's friends. He spoke highly of those he loves.

"It's nice to meet you," Bella greeted.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. It's nice to finally meet you," Elena smiled reassuringly.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon smirked and reached for Bella's hand, kissing it before winking at Tyler.

"Damon," Tyler said curtly. "Elena," he said in a smoother tone. "I was just showing Bella around and getting our room requests in."

"We have an extra bed in our room if you want to room with two other girls. You can meet Caroline and Bonnie tomorrow at the bonfire. We're having a get together at the falls if you want to come," Elena smiled and then reach out and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Yeah that sounds great," Bella replied.

"We'll be there," Tyler says kissing Bella's temple.

"Joy," Damon smirked. "I'll bring the bourbon then."

"It was nice to meet you Bella," Elena smiled before turning towards the stairs, pulling Damon with her.

"Was that okay with you? I don't want to overstep or anything," Tyler smiled shyly.

"It was fine. Really," Bella smiled up at him.

He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but practically swoon when that dimple showed through. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Tyler pulled Bella into his warm embrace and reached up to tug her poor lip from their prison, leaning down he gently caressed her face before pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was lingering and definitely smoldering.

"Don't be afraid to use your voice Isabella," he whispered pulling back to look in her eyes.

"I guess I've got some catching up to do then," she replied smiling up at him.

Tyler took her hand and walked her back to his truck. The drive back to his place felt like it took hours rather than just under an hour. She still couldn't get over the fact that his mother was the Mayor.

"You can have the guest room next to mine or any of the other ones available," Tyler said gently squeezing her hand as they pull up outside of his house.

"Ok," she replied sheepishly.

Bella was nervous about spending the summer together with him, but in a way excited because she finally met someone who genuinely cared for her. Maybe this time she finally got it right.

That night Bella made herself at home and cooked Tyler and Carol a beautiful dinner. She cooked a roast chicken with savory steamed vegetables and potatoes. Tyler walked into the kitchen sniffing appreciatively.

"Damn, it smells amazing, beautiful," he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her neck.

A low throat clearing from the entrance caught the young lovers attention. Carol walked into the kitchen beaming brightly at Bella. "That smells absolutely wonderful Isabella. You really didn't have to do this."

"It's no problem Mrs. Lockwood. It's my pleasure," I replied smiling.

"Please dear, call me Carol. My you sure went all out, I'm absolutely famished," Carol walked up to the young couple and gently squeezed their shoulders before heading into the dining room to set the table.

"Your mom is incredible," Bella said looking over her shoulder at Tyler who was still standing behind her with his hands on her hips.

"Yeah she is. I don't know where I'd be without her," he replied.

Bella and Carol served up the food to the dinner table and Tyler served the tea. They ate in mostly silence until finally Carol broke the silence. "So Isabella, I hear you are attending Whitmore University in the fall. What are you majoring in?"

"My major is English literature and my second is business management," Bella replied before taking another bite.

"Interesting. Any extra curriculums you're looking into taking this year?" Carol asked as she forked a bite of chicken.

"Um yes actually," Bella replied with a blush.

"Do you care to share? I don't mean to pry, I just find you quite fascinating dear," her tone suggested otherwise.

Carol was trying to find out more information about this mysterious girl. She had caught Tyler's attention in such a strong way. Of course it was Carol's idea to introduce Tyler to the online dating world. They met in under a week and hit it off right away. Now here they were, practically inseparable after only dating online for a few months.

Having Bella stay the summer was Tyler's idea. He wanted to get to know her on a more personal level before moving forward with their relationship. Of course now that he's met her in person he had to compare her to his fantasy version and the real Isabella was definitely way better. Her scent was so enticing and mouthwatering. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla with a hint of lilac and freesia. So sweet and floral.

"Just a class that seemed interesting when I was reviewing the class list. I believe it's called Occult Studies. Seems interesting," she replied.

This caught both Tyler and Carol's attention. _Did she know about the supernatural? Did she know Mystic Falls was crawling with vampires?_

"Hey Professor Saltzman teaches that class," Tyler smiled.

_Oh man. I gotta talk to Alaric._ Tyler thought worried. He was afraid of what would happen if she didn't know anything and her reaction when she found out. This was definitely a secret he didn't want to keep from her.

They finished eating and Carol shooed Bella out of the kitchen to clean herself. Tyler showed Bella where she'd be staying during the summer. After a quick shower and dressing in her pajamas she headed towards Tyler's room and knocked lightly. Bella let herself in and heard the shower running. She sat on his bed and waited, a blush coloring her cheeks at the thought of knowing that just a few feet away Tyler was naked, and in the shower.

Tyler obviously heard the knock and then Bella entering his room as he stood under the cascading water. Knowing she was so close made him hard, just smelling her scent. He'd definitely have to take care of that situation later. He quickly dried off and slipped into a pair of basket ball shorts before returning to his room. She was so beautiful to him.

"C'mon," he whispered reaching a hand out.

He lead her out onto his balcony and they sat on the bench in silence. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned to look at her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Bella couldn't find the words to reply, she was nervous and excited at the same time. She bit her bottom lip as she gazed into his eyes. She was so glad to have met him. It was crazy how her life had turned out. Bella held her breath as Tyler leaned toward her his eyes full of passion for her. The kiss was soft and passionate and his lips were perfect.

After a few minutes they wished each other a good night and Bella went to bed. She thought about how much her life was changing in such a small amount of time. She didn't mind, Tyler was amazing. He had told her about his anger issue but Bella didn't see it. She knew someone with anger issues in La Push and Tyler seemed nothing like Paul. He just seemed so perfect. She finally fell asleep thinking about Tyler and his lips and kissing him.

Tyler laid silent in his bed listening to Bella's heart beating in the room next to his.He'd taken care of his problem from earlier, and he didn't expect to feel so happy after meeting her in person, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile was the last thing he thought of before he finally fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Bella woke to the sun shining through the window. It was so different from the dreary gray clouds she was accustomed to waking up to.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you look in the morning? Especially in this lighting," Tyler was leaning against the bedroom door frame. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, and looked absolutely delicious. Bella could see his muscles through his shirt and oh spirits help her if she wasn't turned on right now.

Tyler smirked when he saw the blush creep up into her cheeks, her arousal scenting the room. He wanted to bathe in that delectable scent and do things to her that would have her screaming his name. He was going to wait for her though, she was perfect and so worth it. He had a flashback to when they first had phone sex after talking for months. The sound of her voice as she moaned his name. He knew she was nervous face to face so he'd wait for her.

**_-Flashback-_**

"What do you say about moving our impromptu relationship over the phone to the next level," Tyler asked in a husky voice.

"What do you mean," Bella squeaked.

Tyler chuckled, he could practically hear the blush creeping up her face. Maybe, just maybe, he could ask for a naughty picture. Something not too revealing of course, just enough to boost his imagination.

"Well if I asked you to touch yourself, would you?" His voice was lower and thick with lust.

Bella clenched her thighs together and couldn't help but bite her bottom lip.

Clearing her throat she asked, "where do you want me to touch myself?"

"How about you remove every article of clothing from that delicious body of yours," his imagination was working overtime. He could only imagine what she smelled like and the feel of her skin. He wanted to hear her moan.

There was a slight shuffling sound and then a small throat clearing, "okay, now what?"

Tyler was gripping himself in a vice grip, just imagining her naked had him harder. He wanted to feel her wrapped around his cock, he wanted to taste every inch of her body.

"Touch yourself Isabella. I want you to feel what it feels like baby. Can you do that for me," his voice was husky and deep, sending shivers down her spine.

Bella reached down an ran her forefinger through her intimate folds, gasping at the sensation. It felt amazing and she was imagining him touching her there. She let out a small moan when her fingers brushed over her clit. "Now what," she gasped.

"Now I want you to slide a finger inside yourself baby. Feel how warm you are Isabella," he was practically purring at the thought. He stroked himself with more vigor.

Bella was nervous but complied and gently penetrated her entrance. She hissed at the pleasure of feeling herself. She had never really touched herself like this before, and now she wanted more. Without saying anything she pushed a second finger to join the other and let loose a long guthral moan.

The sound caught Tyler's attention and he wondered how many fingers she had put inside herself. He could feel himself getting closer as his balls began to tighten ever so slightly.

"Tell me what you're imagining Isabella," he grunted out.

"You..." she gasped as she moved her fingers in and out. "I'm imagining your fingers in place of my own," she moaned.

_I'm imagining your pretty little lips wrapped around my cock baby,_ Tyler thought. But he still wanted to know how many fingers she had in herself.

"Isabella, how many fingers are you using," he asked her trying to hold out so they could climax together.

She was so close, she could feel the heat coiling inside her. Her moans filling the silence around her. "T-two," she gasped out.

"How close are you baby," Tyler asked. He needed her to come first.

"I can feel it so... close," she moaned. And she could, just a few more strokes and eureka. She was blinded by the hot desire coursing through her body as she experienced her first orgasm. She moaned and gasped as she listened to Tyler do the same.

"That's it Isabella. Just like that baby," he let go and released his hot seed on his hand and thighs. He wanted to know those moans in person as he let himself explore her body.

**_-End Flashback-_**

Tyler shook his head of the memory and walked over to the edge of the bed. She looked up at him with a beaming smile on her face. She really was perfect and he really did hope she didn't run for the hills when he told her about everything.

After all the time he had stayed away to break the sire bond to Klaus and losing Caroline in the process had him in a funk and not himself for a while. Even Matt couldn't keep up with his intense workouts, all just to get his mind off a girl. Imagining going through that with Isabella nearly had him choking on his tongue. No way could he come back from that, he felt a deep connection with her.

He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up to his chest. Her hands splayed out to balance herself as a blush colored her cheeks. Her hair was adorably messy and so soft. He could probably run his fingers through it for hours if she let him. He leaned down and kissed her swiftly before hugging her and swinging her off the bed. She let out a squeal of delight as she landed on her feet, grasping Tyler's shoulders tightly.

"Easy beautiful," he smiled.

"Hmm thanks," she blushed. "Breakfast?"

"Already made," he replied.

"Your mom didn't have to cook for me," Bella suddenly felt awkward. She wasn't used to someone else cooking for her.

"Actually we have a cook that cooks breakfast and lunch and occasionally dinner. Son of the Mayor remember," he bent down to press his lips to hers before she could reply.

"So we're still going to the party with your friends tonight," Bella asked biting her lip.

Seeing that lip between her teeth almost made him lose the little control he had and take her right there. She really didn't see herself very well. She was absolutely stunning and the fact that she had no clue, only added to her beauty.

"Only if you want to. We still have our date to go on," he replied hugging her tighter.

"Why don't we meet your friends tonight and have a rain check on our date? I want to know you but I also want know those you care about as well," she smiled shyly.

"Are you sure? We can do something casual before we head over. I could take you to the Grill and grab a bite before we head to the water hole," he held her at arms length to gauge her reaction.

Bella simply shook her head with a smile. "Okay we can grab a bite before the party," she grinned up at him.

"C'mon on let's go get breakfast," he replied.

**_-Back in Forks-_**

The shapeshifter felt guilty after Jacob Black laid into him for the second time that week. He was trying to gather people to throw a little party of his own. There was hope that the red head was finally gone. Maybe she gave up or whatever, didn't matter to him since it meant less patrolling.

One wonderful thing about this whole situation was Jacob finally imprinted. Other than the few single males there was one less pack brother fantasizing about the illusive Bella Swan. There were times even the imprinted wolves let slip an image of Bella underneath or riding them, hell Jared had gotten creative and imagined doing her **in** a tree. A tree. He let out a chuckle at that. Maybe he could imprint and forget about her too. She was burned into his memory.

Why did he have to remember every small detail about her. He remembered the night that she graduated. The look on her face when she had dinner right there so close to him. She looked absolutely miserable before she stormed out. He had spent that evening trying to get her out of his head. He even went for a swim down at first beach. The cold water didn't exactly help and he very well couldn't let anyone see him especially Jake in case he moaned her name like he always did when he stroked himself.

He always pictured taking her on the beach there first time if they ever got the chance. Maybe in the woods she could ride him while he watched her in the throes of passion. He wanted her since the day he laid eyes on her. She was shy and he wanted to know how far that blush traveled down. He wanted to hear his name falling from her lips as he penetrated her tight little body. All those times he had heard her touching herself outside her window, made his fantasies feel more real.

Just the thought of her moaning his name had him coming undone. He needed to shower and clear his thoughts before patrolling with Quil. He was sure he'd get teased for being whipped or some other shit.

As long as Jake didn't find out.

**Authors Note:** **I know I didn't clarify how long they've technically been together but she met him online about 2 months after Edward left. In this version her zombie phase was significantly shorter and only lasted a month. Then in under another month Jake phases and she gets angry but no zombie again, at least for long, instead she signs up for online dating. Tyler reaches out to her first. I might have a flash back to him messaging her first, but they definitely have phone sex after dating long distance for several months. As for the wolf who wants her,**** I can't say who it is just yet. But I will let you know that there's 3 wolves whom have not imprinted yet. Embry, Seth, and Paul. I hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

After breakfast Bella and Tyler set out to clean the kitchen together. So far things were going great. Bella was just about to drain the soapy sink water when Tyler reached in to wet his hands, pulling them from the water he flicked some towards Bella. She froze, mouth agape in shock before scooping water and splashing him back. He chuckled at her moment of hesitation and unsuccessfully tried to duck away from the water coming at him.

It didn't take long before they both were drenched. Bella giggled when Tyler tried to run and slipped causing her to slip as well, landing right on top of him. The moment was full of tension as their faces were so close with their bodies tangled on the floor. Bella had a bit of bubbles in her hair and Tyler was soaking wet.

He reached up and cupped her face pulling her closer, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. She gasped opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Tyler tangled his hands in her hair pulling her closer. Her knee slipped causing her to fall forward. She braced herself against his chest and sat up and threw her leg over his body to straddle his. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from the kiss.

She was about to lean in to kiss him again when she noticed his eyes. They were glowing a florescent yellow. She pulled back.

"Your eyes," she whispered. "They're glowing."

"What," he replied, sitting up and looking at his reflection in the oven door.

"They were yellow. I swear I think I'm losing my mind and hallucinating," she said as she started to freak out.

"Hey it's okay. Everything's fine it was just a trick of the light," he said trying to calm her.

He listened as her heart rate began to decelerate to a normal level. Once her breathing was even he hugged her to him. His mind racing a mile a minute. He won't be able to keep it secret for much longer at this rate. He's going to have to talk to someone else about it and get their opinion on it.

"I'm sorry. I completely killed the mood," she smiled shyly.

"Not the entire mood," he chuckled. He lifted his hips for reference. She gasped as a blush crept up her neck.

"Oh... OH!" She squealed when he did it again.

"Not completely ruined," he smirked.

"Tyler, I'm a... I mean I've never... I'm not exactly um... I," she stammered nervously.

"I know beautiful, and it's okay. I'm not bothered by it at all," he replied holding her face between his hands. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"I want to, just not yet," she whispered.

"And that's completely fine. When you're ready we can decide what to do from there," he replied leaning in to peck her on the lips. "We should probably clean up and hit the shower," he smiled.

"Together," she asked in a squeaky voice.

"Not unless you want to," he chuckled.

Bella began imagining what a shower with Tyler Lockwood would be like. She wondered what he looked like without any clothes on. Her heart started to beat rapidly as images filled her head. A sheen of sweat started to form on her brow.

"Are you alright," he asked.

_Shit!_ She's straddling his hips and he can smell her arousal.

"Isabella, what are thinking about," his voice was husky.

"What showering with you would be like," she admitted with a blush. "I was wondering if we could maybe do other things," she asked, her blush deepening.

"Other things? Like what," he wondered.

"Um... You know? Touching," she was a remarkable shade of pink.

"Can I touch you Isabella," he asked is husky tone.

She swallowed thickly and nodded. He slowly moved his hands from her thigh and slid it under her shirt. He let his hand rest just below her breast as her breathing became shallow. Once she was calmed again he continued his path with his hand under her shirt. He cupped her breasts and she let out quiet moan.

"Isabella," Tyler whispered.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Would you like to shower with me," he asked his voice shakey.

She looked into his eyes and nodded her head. He wrapped his arms around her hips and managed to get off the floor without falling. He carried her up stairs to his room where he placed her on her feet.

"May I," he asked motioning to the hem of her shirt. He was being such a gentleman. She nodded her head. He slowly pulled the garment over her head and discarded it to the floor.

The sight before him made him weak in the knees. She was so fucking beautiful and what made it even better was knowing that she had absolutely no clue. She thinks she's plain but she's just the opposite. His eyes feasted on her perky round breasts. He was about to lean in and pull one into his mouth when he heard his front door burst open. He groaned softly.

"Tyler," Caroline called from downstairs. "You're late. I need you to help at the water hole. Stefan isn't answering his phone," she rambled climbing the stairs.

Bella rushed to put her shirt back on. Tyler didn't bother moving. This was Caroline Forbes for crying out loud.

"Are you bringing your imaginary girlfriend," she asked as she barged into his room without knocking. "Oh! You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Caroline, I was starting to think you weren't real," she chuckled.

"Just Bella," she replied blushing profusely.

"What is it Care," Tyler asked exasperated. She always interrupted him at the worst times imaginable.

"You're supposed to supply the alcohol. Remember," she prompted.

"Matt took care of everything. I'll bring the kegs out when I get them," he couldn't move just yet. If he turned around now she'd see the protruding bulge in his shorts.

"Okay. I'll send Matt to help you load them," she smiled looking pointedly at Bella.

"It was nice to meet you," Bella said looking over Tyler's shoulder at the blonde girl.

"You too Bella," Caroline smiled as she turned to leave. "Don't be late."

"Is she always like that," Bella asked chuckling softly.

"Caroline can be a little eccentric," Tyler laughed. "How about that shower."

"Okay," Bella blushed.

Tyler pulled her shirt back off and removed his own. Bella had seen several shirtless men since the boys back home didn't seem to own them, and practically walked in just shorts all the time. But knowing this one was for her made her feel spectacular. She wanted to run her tongue across every single crevice of his stomach. She couldn't even look away when she was clearly enjoying the view. She could feel her panties getting moist.

"Do you like what you see beautiful," Tyler asked with a smirk. He could smell her mouthwatering scent.

"Actually I do," Bella replied holding herself up and making eye contact. She was determined to not be too shy about this.

"Good because I love what I see," I said grabbing the waist of his shorts. Bella gulped when he pushed them over his hips. This was the first time she had ever seen a naked man before. Her hands were shaking as she undid her own and pushed them past her own hips letting them fall to her feet.

Bella kept her lady bits well trimmed for hygienic purposes and was extremely glad she recently groomed herself. Tyler was also well trimmed and Bella couldn't help but look and admire. She looked away biting her lip and blushing when he chuckled at her ogling him.

She bravely turned away and sashayed a bit to his ensuite bathroom. She turned on the walk in shower and stepped into the cascading water. When he joined her he grabbed her waist from behind her and kissed her neck. Bella lathered up his loofah and turned to face him. With a small smile she began to scrub his body. His eyes were hooded with lust when she reached his cock. He grabbed her wrist when she went to move away. She bit her lip as his eyes closed. She loved having such power over him. He wrapped her hand around his engorged flesh.

"If it's too much we can stop," he whispered. Bella looked down and started to stroke him.

"I want to," she whispered biting her lip again. She was kind of enjoying herself as he made small noises when she touched him _there._ He began rocking his hips and before he came undone he grabbed her face and crushed her lips to his. When she let his tongue in he couldn't hold it anymore as he let himself release in the palm of her hand.

_Holy fuck! _"That was," he began.

"Incredible," she whispered.

"Exactly," he replied. "Your turn."

He washed her body and rinsed the soap away. He wanted to taste her. He _needed_ to taste her.

"Let me taste you beautiful," he asked in a husky tone. She nodded her head and he began kissing his way down her body. He stopped at her breast first before going down further. He crouched down and brought his face to her intimate curls. He breathed her in before diving his tongue in. He let out moan at how incredibly sweet she tasted.

Bella was a writhing mess as he devoured her. Her hands tangling in his short dark hair. One of her legs were placed over his shoulders and she leaned against the cold tile floor. She had only ever touched herself for him, fantasizing that he was the one doing it. She felt the familiar heat in her center, and when he gently nipped her sensitive nub she let out a loud moan as she let go.

"Is this the other things you had in mind," he whispered in her ear, after standing up. She nodded unable to speak. He gently kissed her and turned off the water. He got her a towel and wrapped one around his waist. She wrapped hers around herself and they made their way back to his room.

"Oh man. I'm sorry Ty. I didn't know," Matt said standing in the doorway, averting his eyes. He was coming to check on Tyler and completely forgot he would have company.

Bella stood frozen unable to move. She didn't know this man and she was wearing only a towel.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," Tyler said reaching for a t-shirt from his dresser.

"Uh, right. I'll just be downstairs," Matt replied leaving.

"Sorry babe," Tyler said kissing her cheek after pulling on a pair of shorts. "I'm going to go help him load up the truck and I'll be right back."

"Okay," she smiled and reached up to peck his lips.

Tyler rushed downstairs as Bella made a run for it to her room to quickly get ready. She put her swimsuit on under a pair of shorts and a tank top. She slipped on her favorite sandals and headed downstairs.

What she didn't expect to see, was Tyler lifting the kegs all by himself as if they weighed nothing. She gasped, frozen in place.

_Shit!_ Tyler of course heard her and knew he couldn't hide the secret any longer. He's going to have to tell her some time. What better time than now.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Matt chuckled at Tyler's obvious strained predicament. Tyler growled in his direction.

"You... those are...what," Bella stuttered.

"Isabella there's something I should probably explain," Tyler whispered grabbing her shoulders gently.

"Please do," she replied with wide eyes.

"Ok," Tyler nodded. "I'm a werewolf. I chain myself up on the full moon and earlier you weren't seeing things. My eyes do glow a florescent yellow," he sighed.

Bella stood there for a moment letting everything sink in. "Oh my gosh. It all makes sense," she whispered.

Tyler looked at Matt in confusion. Bella shook her head a little looking at Tyler.

"Nothing. I can't even explain it myself," she said.

"Try me," he replied.

"I think the Cullens are vampires, or something of that nature," she whispered. "I probably sound extremely crazy."

"Actually Bella," Matt said. "You aren't crazy. They exist and not all of them are good."

Bella nodded at Matt in understanding.

"You aren't upset," Tyler asked her.

"No. I mean I wish you would have told me sooner, but I understand why you didn't," she replied.

Tyler was just happy that she didn't reject him. It's not everyday you hear something like that.

"Who are the Cullens," Tyler asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"They're a family that lived in Forks," Bella explained. "They moved away and I never heard from them again. I dated one of them, Edward Cullen. He sort of took me to the woods and left me for dead."

Tyler growled at this new bit of information. He knew her ex boyfriend was a dick but he didn't know he'd done that. She never talked about him much. Besides she's his now and doesn't need to worry about being treated like that again.

"Why am I only just now hearing about this," he demanded.

Matt stood awkwardly in the bed of the truck with his hands in his pocket. He let out a low whistle.

"Hey Ty, I'll meet y'all at the water hole later," he said jumping down.

"Yeah, see you man," Tyler replied not taking his eyes off Bella.

"It's not something I enjoy talking about," Bella whispered.

Tyler closed the distance and cupped her face.

"Isabella, you can tell me anything. About everything. I don't want you to think that none of you or your life doesn't matter to me. You mean everything to me," he confessed.

Bella blinked a few tears from her eyes as she stared up at him. He has never made her feel any lesser than him, and it was something she loved about him. She nodded her head still speechless.

"Okay?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"Anything else I should know before we go out tonight," she asked when he pulled away.

"Not at the moment," he smiled.

"Promise you won't hide anything from me anymore," she asked in a whisper.

"As long as you promise the same thing," he said, pinching her chin between his index finger and thumb, before leaning down to press his lips to hers.

"Deal," she grinned.

"Alright deal," he replied.

"So am I meeting all of your friends tonight," Bella asked.

"Most of them, but I don't think I want to share you just yet," he said nuzzling her neck.

Bella giggled and clutched his shoulders.

"Isabella are you ticklish," he asked pulling back to look her in the eye.

"Just a little," she whispered with a smile.

"You really shouldn't have told me that," he replied chuckling.

Bella's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do. She let a squeal and turned to make a run for it. She got to the top of the stairs when he caught hold of her. She screamed playfully and he scooped her up tossing her over his shoulder, smacking her ass for good measure. He marched into his room and tossed her on the bed and before she could blink he was on top of her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to run from a wolf Isabella," he asked pressing his hips to hers.

"I might have heard that somewhere," she moaned.

"You have no idea how much I want to rip your clothes off your delectable body and have you right now," he growled.

Bella felt a blush coloring her cheeks crawling down to her toes. She was so turned on by that. Tyler's nostrils flared as he was hit with the scent of her arousal.

"Isabella," he groaned.

She didn't know what to say. He leaned down and kissed her neck before reluctantly pulling away from her. She wasn't ready to go that far yet, he could wait.

"We should get going if we want to grab a bite before we hit the lake," he said adjusting himself.

Bella sat up in his bed and bit her lip. She did that to him, and it made her feel pretty proud of herself. She blushed remembering the things they did in his shower.

"I'm ready. I just need to grab my purse," she replied smiling.

"I'll meet you outside beautiful," he kissed her forehead and made his way out the door.

Bella rushed to her room and grabbed her purse. She never thought she'd find her happiness, but honestly she was glad she met Tyler. She felt something for him, something beyond the norm. She knew things were going a little fast but she trusted her heart. She trusted Tyler. Bella made her way downstairs. Tyler was finishing up loading the last keg. She wondered how many people were attending to need that many kegs. There was six in the bed of his truck and Matt had a couple as well. Maybe it was a college party and the entire campus was going. She wasn't sure but she suddenly felt nervous. She wasn't the best in a crowd.

"Ready," he grinned.

"Absolutely," she said smiling back.

Tyler helped her into his truck before sliding behind the wheel. He made his way into town and straight for the Mystic Grill. It wasn't a fancy place but then Bella didn't really care for fancy dinners. She was content with going on picnics and other things similar. She had recently came in touch with her nature side due to Forks.

They walked in and picked a booth by the bar. Tyler was surprised when Bella ordered a burger and fries. He liked that she wasn't shy about her eating habits. _She's a girl that likes to eat._ He smiled and ordered the same with a chocolate shake.

Everything about this girl was amazing to him. He was astounded by the fact that she was so innocent. He was curious about these Cullens she spoke of and wanted to know what they were. He'd have to find out later or ask Damon.

"So how did you become a _werewolf," _she whispered the last word. "Were you bit or something?"

He chuckled at that. "No, I was born with the gene in my family. It was activated by an accident I caused," he replied his face serious. He really hoped that she wouldn't ask further questions about the accident.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. She was never one to pry but she was curious. One look at his expression kept her silent on the topic.

"It was a long time ago," he replied. She just nodded and continued eating.

She never brought it up again, if he wanted to talk about it he would. Obviously it was a sore topic for him. They finished eating and made their way to the water hole.

"Finally," Caroline called from the table where she was setting up the drinks.

"We went out for something to eat first," Tyler explained unloading the first keg.

"Oh," she replied. "It's nice to see you again Bella," Caroline smiled.

"You too," Bella smiled shyly. "Anything I can do to help," she asked.

"Actually we just finished everything. All we needed was the remaining kegs," Caroline smiled.

Caroline Forbes pitied the young burnette. She was probably not going to last anyhow. Most of the girls Tyler dated didn't exactly last very long. She didn't think Bella was going to be any different of course.

Bella shrugged off the odd look she was giving her. Tyler threw a glare at Caroline. She smiled sweetly before turning back to setting up the drink table.

"Just ignore her. I do," Tyler whispered to Bella.

"She doesn't like me," Bella observed.

"She doesn't know you," Matt smiled, walking past after overhearing her comment.

"Give her time to warm up to you first," Tyler said hugging her to him. "C'mon let's go for a walk."

Tyler took her hand and they walked in the direction of the falls. He wanted her to know something about himself.

"It was an accident. I was arguing with a girl from school, her name was Sarah. She was drunk and saying some pretty bad things, we both were and then I don't know what got into me but I shoved her and she slipped, breaking her neck on the edge of the desk in her fall," Tyler was getting choked up, remembering that day with perfect clarity.

"It was an accident Tyler," Bella replied pulling him into a hug. "She was probably very drunk and I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"I didn't even push her that hard," he let out in a sob.

"Hey it wasn't your fault," Bella said hugging him tighter.

Tyler wrapped her in his arms and breathed in her scent. Once calm he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I won't ever hurt you Isabella. I promise," he whispered.

"I trust you," she replied.

Tyler crushed his lips to hers when she said that. Her heart was so pure and she was so beautiful. He felt like the luckiest guy ever. He felt as if he could tell her anything.

Bella wasn't afraid of him at all. He was slowly making his way into her heart. She was falling for him and in a sense it scared her a bit. She just hoped she wouldn't be left crying again.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Tyler and Bella made their way back to the party at the lake.

"You must be Isabella Swan," an unfamiliar man said holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Just Bella," she replied with a smile.

"Stefan Salvatore," he replied winking at her.

"Nice to meet you," she replied politely.

"Ty here didn't mention he was seeing anyone. You're very beautiful Isabella," Stefan said.

"Oh... um... thank you," Bella was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"There you are," Caroline said wrapping her arms around Stefan. "I see you've met Bella," she smiled before kissing Stefan deeply.

Bella looked away with a blush. Tyler gently squeezed her by the waist.

"C'mon there's more people you should meet," he whispered in her ear.

Bella followed Tyler as he made his way towards a young woman sitting with a tall dark and handsome man.

"Isabella, this Bonnie Bennett and Enzo," he said gesturing to the couple before him.

"Nice to meet you beautiful," Enzo smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well," Bella blushed.

"I was beginning to think Tyler here was making you up," Bonnie said with a warm smile reaching her arm out to shake her hand.

Once Bella and Bonnie's hands came into contact, they both gasped at the sudden surge of power that ran between them. Each recieving a vision of them holding hands in a ring of fire surrounded by cloaked figures with red eyes. They pulled their hands away quickly both standing still not looking away from the other.

"What was it beautiful?" Enzo said grabbing Bonnie by the shoulder.

"I'm not sure," she said looking very serious.

"Those people... I've seen them before," Bella whispered.

"Who," Tyler asked, worried.

"The people in the cloaks with red eyes," Bonnie said.

"What are you talking about Bonnie," Stefan said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't tell me that we have to deal with this," Damon complained walking up behind Stefan.

"Where have you seen them before," Bonnie asked Bella.

"There was a painting in Carlisle's office above the door. After I got hurt at my birthday party he stitched me up in his office and that's when I saw the picture," she replied.

"Did you ask about it," Elena asked.

"No. I was afraid to pry into personal matters," Bella said in a small voice.

"I don't think they are good people. Yet I don't think they are human at all," Bonnie said turning to look at Enzo.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"I could feel it, the way they were looking at us," she said, her mouth set in a grim expression.

"Us?" The surrounding group asked.

Bonnie looked from face to face before she answered.

"Bella and I were chanting in the center of a ring of fire," she whispered.

"Chanting?" Bella asked.

"Bonnie is a witch," Caroline said. Everyone turned to look at her sudden outburst. "What? She was going to find out eventually. You can't tell me she doesn't smell different to you guys?"

"You're right," Damon said leaning in slightly to smell Bella.

Tyler clenched his fist and pulled Bella closer to him. Damon smirked at that and Tyler growled in response. The noise caused Damon to get serious and hiss, showing his fangs. Bella didn't move, seeing his face change.

"You're face," Bella said, looking afraid.

"You should be afraid, but don't worry I won't bite," Damon smirked.

"Don't worry Isabella, he's more afraid of me than I am of him," Tyler whispered to her.

"Pfft," Damon glared at Tyler. "Just your bite and I'm not afraid of anything. It's not even a full moon so you better watch it."

"You better watch it," Tyler replied with a low feral growl.

"Okay you two," Stefan said, stepping between the two. "Isabella, there's nothing to worry about. Damon and I are what you would call _vampires_. Bonnie is a _witch_, one of the strongest of her kind. Elena is a _doppelganger_. Caroline is also a vampire from my maker, and you are something we can't explain just yet but we need to. That's the short version," Stefan explained.

"So the supernatural... it's real? All the ghost stories? How?" Bella asked.

"Not everything you've read is true of course. We've spread a few rumors to save our lives. But we'll get into that later. Right now, we need to get as much information as we can on these black cloaks as possible," Stefan said.

"I don't know anything about them, other than the photo in Carlisle's office," Bella replied.

"Road trip," Damon asked Elena.

"We can head to the Cullens house and explore and find out what we can on these people," Elena said.

"I don't know the address," Bella said.

"We'll find it if you just point us in the right direction," Damon replied.

"Forks, Washington," Bella whispered.

"We'll follow your scent and find out anything we can," Elena said before taking Damon's hand and disappearing together in the darkness.

"I'm going with them beautiful. Someone's got to keep their heads together," Enzo said hugging Bonnie. "It was nice to meet you Isabella," Enzo said before following in the direction of Damon and Elena.

"Now what," Bella asked.

"You aren't going anywhere. You are safe here with me," Tyler said rubbing Bella's shoulders.

Bella wrapped her arms around Tyler and rested her head on his chest. His scent was surrounding her and seeping into her senses, soothing her being. This feeling was something that she had only read about. She was falling in _love_ with one Tyler Lockwood and she had only known him in person for a day. She could definitely tell this was much different than what she felt for _Edward Cullen._ "Much different", being an understatement.

"Right, so we need to devise a plan and quickly. Caroline, do you think you can get a hold of Klaus and tell him everything. I'm sure he'll be happy to fight a good fight and assist in anything you ask of him," an older man Bella hadn't met yet, said as he walked up to the group, a crossbow in hand.

"How many times do I have to say it, there's nothing going on with him. He's with that witch lady now and I seriously doubt he'd do anything for me," Caroline said looking smug.

"What my brother failed to mention was that he has an undying heart that beats for you dear Caroline," a new voice said.

She walked as if she owned every one of them and the way she spoke was definitely not an American accent. Her silky blonde hair shined in the fire light. She was very beautiful.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Rebekah Mikealson. You don't have to be afraid of me. Niklaus is my older brother. I'm sure he'll be fond of you," she smiled in a sinister manner but Bella could tell she meant every word.

"Who's Niklaus?" Bella asked.

"That would be me," a voice said in the dark.


End file.
